To fabricate traditional micro-electro-mechanical capacitance switches for lower power (less than 1 W) radio frequency applications, the area and the thickness of the dielectric film in the Metal-Insulator-Metal (MIM) configuration are varied to control the capacitance values. Changing the dielectric thickness apparently has benefit in manufacturing uniformity. However, in applications with radio frequency power much higher than 1 W, the dielectric material has strict thickness requirements in order to prevent breakdown failure during switching and the “on” state. Another option is to vary the area of both contact plates. For high capacitance values, it is difficult to maintain a homogeneous contact with relatively large contact surface area (over 10 mm2) during mass production. For low to medium capacitance, variable surface areas require manufacturing of contact plates at assorted sizes, which brings extra design and fabrication constraints for high power radio frequency applications.